trashversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Constantine
Lucius Constantine Lucius Constantine is The Devil of the Multiverse, one of the first wrestlers to ever join The Multiverse before the Great Cataclysm, and the current leader of The Faces of Fear. He wrestles in The Nexus in order to collect the souls of sinners to send to Wrestling Hell and thus further empower him. Though he's had his fair share of losses, Lucius is one of the most powerful, decorated and accomplished wrestlers in The Multiverse. His accomplishments include: * 2 time Hardcore Champion * Winner of The Championship Survival Tournament * Last ever Lucha Underground Champion * Two time and Current Warpgate Hardcore Champion * Main Evented Multivania 2 years in a row * Destroyed the X-Division Championship, The Hardcore Championship, and The European Championship in The Championship Survival Tournament * Former Multiverse Heavyweight Champion Background Lucius Constantine Invaded the Multiverse after noticing a large amount powerful souls and negative Wrestling Energy surrounding the Nexus. Upon entering, however, he quickly found himself overwhelmed with the sheer power of the likes of Trashman Jones, Pr0bunaga, and Helixux. Though he would win occasionally, it wasn't long before he decided he needed a change in tactics. Hardcore Champion, and rivalry with Helixux Lucius it seemed had finally hit his stride, as he had won a match to crown him the Hardcore champion. Helixux who had Lucius' number in their past bouts had become number one contender for the hardcore title and the two would face off multiple times with Lucius dropping the title to Helixux and vice versa over the course of their heated rivalry. It all came to a head at Hell in a Cell where then champion Helixux faced off against Lucius for what everyone thought would be the final time. At the end of the match, Lucius hit Helixux with a Devil Trigger from the top rope and the move was so devastating that it permanently disfigured Helixux's face. Lucius became champion that night while Helixux left briefly to nurse his injuries. When Helixux came back, he had completely changed, now sporting a crimson hockey mask to cover his disfigurements, Helixux would try once again for a shot at Lucius' hardcore title and succeeded at removing the Devil's title. This loss would spark something in Lucius that would change himself and The Multiverse forever. Spiritual trip to Siberia, and The Faces of Fear After his loss to Helixux, Lucius would take an exodus to the Siberian Hell Pit and rediscover himself as the Devil. When he returned to the Nexus, he was completely different, sporting large sleeve tattoos, a 3 ft long beard and hair that ran down to his shoulders. Along with this new look, came a new set of tactics. If he couldn't overpower his competition with strikes and throws, he would have to make them quit of their own accord. After his first victory after coming back, he would talk to four of the most notoriously evil individuals in Lucha Underground, PandaAssassin123, Exarkun, and his old rival, Helixux. Together, they would form the most dominating alliance the nexus had seen even to this day: The Faces of Fear. Together, the four would rack up wins and championships. Though they would experience losses, they were and still are the most powerful and longstanding faction in Lucha Underground and The Multiverse. The New Undisputed Era Vs. The Faces of Fear The Faces of Fear were at the very top of Lucha underground, with seemingly nobody able to stop them. However, this hot streak wouldn't last long as another new faction would rise to prominence, The New Undisputed Era led by Pr0bunaga. After several matches between the members of these stables ended in dirty finishes thanks to distractions and interference, the feud would come to a head at the Survivor Series PPV. It was here that the Faces of Fear would show their dominance over the New Undisputed Era, defeating each of their members in a clean sweep, sending Pr0bunaga into a downward spiral that would eventually cause him to dissolve the faction. The Faces of Fear were unstoppable. It was sometime after this that Lucius became the Lucha Underground Champion. Faces of Fear Vs. The Ascension The FoF enjoyed a relative moment of prosperity after defeating The New Undisputed Era, but this would not last for long, as Dr. Grimm, a new competitor in Lucha Underground would rise to the occasion and pin Lucius in a non-title match in a surprise upset. Using his momentum, Dr.Grimm would ally himself with Konnor and Viktor, becoming the leader of The Ascension. Over the course of their feud, The Ascension would slowly strip the titles away from the FoF, all leading up to a match between Lucius and Dr. Grimm for the Lucha Underground Championship at Clash of Champions. It was another hard fought match between the two leaders, but eventually, Dr. Grimm would succumb to the Devil Trigger, ending the feud between the two factions. The Championship Survival Tournament & Multivania Loss A Great Cataclysm was threatening to swallow Lucha Underground and only the sacrifice of Championship titles would prevent it's complete destruction. And thus, a tournament was held in order to determine which titles would stay and which titles would be sacrificed to the Nexus. Lucius' Lucha Underground Championship would be on the line in this tournament and he would win both his round 1 and semi-final matches. He would face off in the Finals against Dr.Grimm, a new wrestler who had managed to beat his faction mates Helixux and Exarkun for the latter's X-Division Championship. After a gruelling back and forth battle, Lucius would emerge victorious, sacrificing the X-Division Championship to the Nexus and Retaining his Lucha Underground Championship. However the Multiverse required one more sacrifice before it could transform into what it is today. The Lucha Undergound Champion would hold the title until Multivania, where win-or-lose, it would be transformed into the Multiverse Heavyweight Championship. Lucius faced off against Ogre, #2 Contender Trashman Jones, #1 Contender Grizzly Adams, and Black Hole. The four men would face off in a 4-way elimination match, with Lucius eliminating both Grizzly Adams and Ogre, facing off against Trashman Jones in 1-on-1 combat. After surviving most of Trashman's offense, Lucius would eventually succumb to the Garbage Day and fall to the new ace of the new Multiverse Nexus. Unrest in the house of Fear Though Helixux and Lucius had a mutual respect for each other, Helixux could not put the past behind them. The fact that Lucius had lost to Trashman Jones at Multivania and his own personal grudges against Lucius for disfiguring his face, Helixux attacked Lucius, citing that the Faces of Fear had grown weak under his leadership. This betrayal would spark their second feud, with Pandassassin attempting to intervene and appeal to Helixux to reconsider his stance. But Helixux refused, and challenged Lucius to several matches including a backstage brawl in which Helixux managed to Injure Lucius' back. The two would finally settle things after Lucius' return in an Extreme Rules match, where Lucius made Helixux tap out to the Lazarus Stretch. After this match, Helixux would leave the Faces of Fear to join The Ascension, where he aided Raymund and Dr.Grimm in several matches against Lucius and the remaining members of the Faces of Fear. Warpgate Hardcore Champion and Recruiting After Helixux's Departure, The Faces of Fear had something of a dry spell, not winning any championship matches for a few months. Lucius would decide enough was enough and challenge for a title for the first time since losing to Trashman Jones at Multivania, going after the Warpgate Hardcore Championship, being held at the time by Pr0bunaga, another one of his powerful adversaries from the time of Lucha Underground. While Pr0bunaga was distracted with his feud with Storyteller's Apprentice, Lucius became number one contender for the title and during their match managed to tangle the glorious emperor into a knot against the top rope, locking him in a vicious Lazarus Stretch and forcing his long-time rival to tap out, becoming the third ever Warpgate Hardcore Champion. However after holding the belt for two months, he was dethroned, being put into the Quarantine by Dr. Grimm, yet another old rival, causing Lucius to tap out for the first time in his long carreer. Upon his defeat, and the loss of his faction mate's tag team titles, Lucius decided it was time to make The Faces of Fear whole again, attending the Royal Rumble match in order to scout out a 4th member for the Faces of Fear, which we now know as Fearstrykes. After Fearstrykes accepted Lucius' offer to become the 4th member of the Faces of Fear.Shortly after, The Wish Upon a Brawl tournament would begin and the FoF would lose in a clean sweep to Dr. Grimm's new faction: The Order. After this and Fearstryke's subsequent loss to Cain, Lucius began to question whether he made the right decision. Domination During Wish Upon A Brawl The loss by the Faces of Fear seems to have sparked something deep within Lucius. He began to slowly distance himself from the group in order to focus on his own goals. During this time, Lucius has picked up victory after victory, tapping out the likes of Raphael Samson, Grizzly Adams, and Vinsmoke Sanji, only losing once to Grizzly after unleashing his Secret Technique: The Dongle Finger which is a completely useless variant of the Devil Trigger. Lucius seemed a bit unhinged at this time, picking fights left and right in an attempt to get closer to a Championship title shot, even going so far as to strangle Wrestler and Commentator Edward Bosco with his own Bulls tie. This sparked a feud between the two in which Bosco would interfere in Lucius' matches until eventually both of them were placed in a #1 Contenders match for the Multiverse Heavyweight Championship where Lucius would be eliminated by Bosco after surviving 3 other finishers. After Bosco beat R.Sawyer for the Title at Future Shock, Lucius' goal was clear: Challenge Bosco for the Belt. After cutting vicious promos on each other, their rivalry finally came to a head at Apocalypse, where after a hard fought match, The Devil made The Technician tap to The Lazarus Stretch, crowning him as the new Multiverse Heavyweight Champion and putting the Faces of Fear back on top of MNW. Personality Lucius is a proud and driven individual, demanding respect with his skill and only acknowledging those few who have managed to beat him. Despite his smaller stature, Lucius isn't afraid to step into the ring with the likes of giants and monsters such as Helixux, Hireold, and Ogre, even making all three of the aforementioned tap out to his various submission moves. Despite being the leader of a faction full of scary men, Lucius is not without a sense of humor, albeit a twisted one, often going to ridiculous lengths to taunt his opponents such as smearing himself and the Warpgate Hardcore Championship belt with popcorn butter in front of Pr0bunaga after winning it off of him, and openly mocking Dr. Grimm after Helixux caused the Ascension to crumble. The only thing Lucius seems to care about besides himself are his fellow Faces of Fear, supporting them even in their loses and encouraging friendly competition in their ranks, that being said, Lucius will not tolerate betrayal as seen when Helixux attacked him after Multivania, Lucius became frenzied and would not rest until Helixux was punished violently. He never saw himself as the Leader of the Faces of Fear, seeing them all as equals, but after Helixux's betrayal, he started to fall into the leadership role more strongly in order to hold the group together. Relationships Helixux Probably one of his most rocky and interesting relationships is that with former Faces of Fear member Helixux. When they first met, Helixux and Lucius were rivals, equal in strength and tenacity and seemed to respect each other. During Helixux's time in the Faces of Fear, Lucius never saw himself as the leader of the other three men, seeing all four of them as equals. Lucius would encourage in fighting so they could 'solve their differences with their fists'. He saw Helixux as a powerful ally and was proud to have him by his side. However, after his betrayal of the FoF, Lucius was hell-bent on making Helixux suffer. After their most recent feud, while the other members of the FoF may still consider Helixux a brother, Lucius considers him an enemy. PandaAssassin Lucius and PandaAssassin have a mutual respect for each other, and even something along the lines of a friendship. Lucius actively encourages The Assassin of the FoF to go after title belts. ExarKun Lucius Greatly respects Exarkun's technical skill and tenacity, citing them as perfect traits for the FoF. Like PandaAssassin, Lucius encourages Exarkun to pursue title opportunities to improve both himself and the Faces of Fear. Exarkun is the only other member besides Helixux that Lucius has faces in the ring. Dr. Grimm Doctor Grimm is the only person Lucius truly sees as a proper rival, often butting heads with him over titles. Though he can respect his strength, he also views the doctor as unhinged, even among his standards. Lucius has a lifelong grudge against Grimm for turning Helixux against him, and it seems that the two will clash against each other until the end of the Multiverse. Pr0bunaga Though Lucius and Pr0bunaga have had quite a violent history together, Lucius doesn't see the Glorious Emperor as a true threat, having bested him in every single match they've had. Even though money is the root of all evil, Lucius can't respect Pr0bunaga for throwing money around to solve his problems. Fearstrykes Lucius sees Fearstykes as an apprentice, personally trained by Exarkun and himself to become a monster. Perhaps the fact that they are both fallen angels lends itself to their relationship. Lucius geniuinely wishes the best for Fearstrykes and hopes to see him one day become as feared and respected as he is. Notable people in Wrestling Hell -Dynamite Kid -Grizzly Smith -The Ultimate Warrior -Chris Benoit -Bosco's Lawyers -Jimmy Savile